nwcaribbeannetfandomcom-20200213-history
Isla Mujeres
='Isla Mujeres'= Primary point of entry for yachts arriving from the USA. Despite troubles in the past check in procedures are now as they should be. There is a net in Isla Mujeres in the mornings at 9:00 am local time, on channel 13. Boats here use channel 13 to hail other boats, then switch to another channel to talk. =Safety/Security/Emergency= VHF Radio *Isla Mujures Anchorage VHF 13 local net at 8:30 AM daily SSB Radio *NW Caribbean Net 6209 USB(6212/6516 alternative channels) 8 AM local *Mobile Maritime Net 14,300 USB *Vhf net 8:30 AM Isla Mujeres Harbor Phone Unlocked Central American Cell Phones work with a Mexican Sim Card 150 Ps. Mexican cell phones are available at 300 ps. The telephone cards get double value on the monthly anniversary date. If you buy the 500 ps casrd, the saldo gets double automatically. The points carry forward andn are valid for 2 months. There are two stores on Isla Mujeres, one next to the supermarket, and one across from the Magania ferry dock (white ferries). =Check in & out = International Clearance (Zarpe) is now Required. Yes, this includes American boats arriving from the USA. Check in process as of January 2009: #1 Check in with Port Captain (VHF 16 or in person) #2 Visit health department (Sanitation) #3 Visit Immigration #4 Visit Port Captain and pay fees (in MXN cash only?) #5 Go to bank to pay for immigration fees (complete anytime before Check out) Required paperwork: International Zarpe or (USA only Crew List notarized in USA or international clearance pick one) Crew list- 4 copies each Original and 1 copy of Boat Documentation or Registration Original and 1 copy of passports Port Captain Dingy Dock Dinghy dockage offered as a courtesy. Port Captain asks that dingy not be locked to dock. Dock is also used to inspect large vessels and dinghy's may need to be moved. 19 January 2013 The dinghy dock is no longer there. It seems to have crumbled away or disappeared. There is still room to tie to the wall where the old dinghy dock was but be careful of debris in the water. s/v Samana Yacht Club/Marinas Puerto Isla Mujeres Resort and Marina Laguna Macax, Puerto Abrigo Isla Mujeres, Q.Roo 77750 Mexico 52(998) 287-3356 marina@puertoislamujeres.com Located on east side of lagoon south of anchorage. Safe marina to leave vessel during hurricane season, with security, daily boat watch program. 74 slips for vessels from 15-180 ft. A 10 foot controlling depth in channel and marina basin. Amenities offered to our guests are: Large fresh water pool, Tennis court, Pool Bar, Restaurant, Business Center, Free Wifi, Cable TV at the dock with 16 American channels, Fixed and Floating Docks, Book Exchange, Concierge Service. Daily recreational activities are offered, like movie night, ESPN's NFL footbal, NBA night at pool bar with large screen TV. Daily Happy Hour 5-7 PM at Pool Bar. =Transportation= Taxis Yes Cost? Buses =Hospitals/Clinics= Urgent care and Clinic (Corner of Guerro and Morelos) Chiropractor. Clinica Quiropractico Cassan, Cancun, 998-887-0028. Dr. Andrea Cassan, English and Spanish. (massage therapists also at clinic) Orthopedic Dr. Berl Blank M.D., Cancun, Tel: 887-0028 Jan. 19, 2013 -Emergency medical service at Sanatorio Naval (Naval Hospital) on Rueda Medina located mid island and just south of Marina Paraiso. Medical service is accessible to the public and the care was excellent for a medical emergency we had. s/v Samana =Dentist= Jan. 19, 2013 - Clinica Dental Splash, Dra. Victoria Arteaga Elizalde. Cel. 998-221- 60 26. Tel. Cons. 998-999-01 26. Excellent results with a new crown. s/v Samana =Fuel= Fuel Docks Pemex fuel dock in Isla Mujeres harbor for small vessels with shallow draft. Puerto Isla Mujeres PEMEX Fuel Dock Open to all vessels and those 5ft/1.5m plus draft, diesel, gas and lubricants are available at the Pemex Fuel dock located in the channel leading south from the anchorage to Puerto Isla Mujeres Marina and Boatyard and Laguna Macax. Opening hours are 7 am - 7 pm. We also offer a pump out station for your black water, and offer used oil recycling service at the Fuel Dock. We monitor channel 16 VHF. Haul Out Puerto Isla Mujeres Boatyard and Marine Services' We are located along the channel leading to the fuel dock and marina. We offer haul out services for vessels up to 150 tons, 29 ft beam and 125 ft length, 29 ft beam Marine Travellift]]. We offer repair services for Fiberglass, bottom and topside painting, woodwork, electrical, refrigeration, water-makers and engines. Please contact us by VHF Chn 16, telephone 998-287-3356 or dockmaster@puertoislamujeres.com for your questions and bookings. Emergency haul out are possible after hours. We have ample storage on the hard with hurricane anchors offering a hurricane safe boat storage option. Note - dockmaster@puertoislamujeres.com appears to be incorrect - mail bounceback experienced when contacting that address. Gas Station At land end of Pemex fuel dock in Isla Mujeres harbor. =Groceries= Supermarkets At town square Meat & Fish Markets =Miscellenous= Mail and Package delivery Machinist Veterinary Propane Propane filling services are available for all tank sizes at the Dockmaster's office at Puerto Isla Mujeres. (998) 287-3356/ Channel 16/11. A 1-2 day turn around is normal. Pharmacies Yes Best prices at Walmart in Cancun - s.v. Slip Away 4/09 Battery Sources Alternator Repair Computer repair Cafe Internet Adrians down Town at the zocalo Computer Repair and Maintenence